It's In The Eyes
by Egypts
Summary: Joey's POV. Joey thinks about the rather negative response he got from his friends when he told them that he was... (SJ) Oneshot.


**It's In The Eyes**

_By Egypts_

**Warning;** This following _songfic_ contains _shounen ai_.

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or All Over You (Live).

**Summary;** Joey's POV. Joey thinks about the rather negative response he got from his friends when he told them that he was... (SJ) Oneshot.

_

* * *

_

Our love is like water

_Pinned down and abused for being strange _

_Our love is like water _

_Then me alone for me all day _

_Our love is like water _

_Pinned down and abused, he he hey!_

__  
  
No one understood. They pretended they did. Put on their masks and smiled, nodded their heads in understanding, clapped me on the back and told me they're there for me and they knew exactly how I felt and was I was going through. They lied.  
  
Maybe I should be a little more clearer.. I confess.. I'm gay. That's more or less the same words I told Yugi, Tristan and Tea that time. Yugi.. he nodded encouragingly at me but not before I saw the look of horror and disgust flit across his eyes. Tristan was expressionless but finally managed to tell me he was er.. 'fine with it'. Tea.. well, Tea said she never suspected it and told me nothing had changed. They all smiled but without emotion in their eyes.  
  
I felt dead. 

_ All over you, all over me the sun, the fields, the sky _

_I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide_

At first, I was horrified that I had confessed. What if I wasn't gay? What if it was all in my head? My friends still smiled at me, eyes devoid of happiness. They felt so distant now.. Yugi and Tristan and I would never mess about anymore.. it was as if they were afraid I would suddenly confess my love for either of them.

_Lay me now, lay me down,_

A month later from my confession, things got weirder. I soon found myself craving Kaiba's attention. He was like a light in a dark hallway. He could talk or more rather argue with me freely. His eyes shone when he looked at me and I loved it, even if it was shining with mirth as he berated me.

_ Our love is like water _

_Pinned down and abused for being strange _

_Our love is no other _

_Then me alone for me all day _

_Our love is like angels _

_Pinned down and abused, he he hey!_

__

Yugi and Tristan cornered me after school one day.  
  
"Do you really want to be hurt by Kaiba?", Yugi said.  
  
"He isn't like you, y'know?", Tristan added, venom laced within his words.

_ All over you, all over me the sun, the fields, the sky _

_I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide_

Maybe it was best that I was born with an exceptionally loud voice. If it wasn't for that, I could swear I would never have confessed to Kaiba.. how I really felt..

_ Pay me now, lay me down _

_Pay me now, pay me now _

_Lay me down. lay me down. lay me down_

"Seto", I said one lunch time as we stood in the classroom, glaring daggers at one another. That light shone clearly in his eyes never the less.  
  
"Since when have we been on first name terms?", Kaiba spat, although I could see genuine curiousity in his eyes.  
  
"Since I fell in love with you".

_ All over you, all over me _

_All over you, all over me, yeh_

After a lot more arguments and confusion, Seto confessed that he felt the same way towards me. From that day we were a couple. An item. Although, unlike other 'items', we were indestructible. Yugi, Tristan and Tea's taunts couldn't tear us apart!

_ Pay me now, lay me down, down _

_Pay me now, pay me now _

_Lay me down. lay me down. lay..._

"Fag" "Faggot" "Gaytard". It seemed my so-called friends had a rather slack vocabulary when it came to insulting me. They only made themselves look idiotic. Then they decided that by telling everyone in the school, we would break down. But nope, we didn't care! We still don't!

_ All over you, all over me, _

_All over you, all over me_

So here we are now, at present time. Kaiba and I, laying under the night sky, laughing and chatting away, that loving light shining within his crystal blue eyes.

_ Pay me now, lay me down, down _

_Pay me now, pay me now _

_Lay me down. lay me down. lay... _

A few decent people have come to accept our relationship such as Mokuba, Serenity and Mai, who thinks it is 'absolutely adorable'. I can not understand for the life of me how people can abuse us when they don't even know us! I mean, love is love, right?

__

_ Our love is like water_

_Pinned down and abused for being strange _

_Our love is no other _

_T__hen me alone for me all day_

It doesn't bother me. I have something they don't-- Seto, and for him, I'm willing to take their pitiful, thoughtless words.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Was that okay? I don't think the song went to well with it, but I love the song and I was looking at the lyrics then suddenly I was writing it so what the flipping hell, sure! I have a tendancy to leave my stories incomplete so it's fun to do oneshots. 


End file.
